Our Tree
by Steve Zissou
Summary: It's their tree now, whether he likes it or not. Luna Studies, Draco Fumes and we have the beginning of a beautiful relationship. [One Shot] [Reviews Wanted][Sequel up: Draco and Luna were here]


"_Curioser and Curioser!" _

_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

Ravenclaws have been known for perfecting the art of studying. They have introduced methods of obtaining knowledge and making it stick to every nook and cranny of your brain. The 'Eat a good breakfast before a test and make sure that it's more than toast?' Ravenclaw. The 'Listen to classical music while you study', Ravenclaw. The many ways of taking notes, memorizing said notes and actually understanding the materials presented? One Gryffindor managed to ace taking notes, but the other two happened to be.. Ravenclaws.

They prided themselves on this perfection and so it came to be no surprise that they felt a level of embarrassment when Luna Lovegood introduced _her_ study skills.

"..And.. you take the... apple core... and yooou..." The words flowed slowly, as if she was trying very hard to say them exactly as she first heard them. That really wasn't the problem at all though, it was just terribly hard to say anything fast when your brain was overtaken by copious amounts of blood. Blood tended to follow gravity, and the feet were made for pushing it up so it wouldn't stay too long, but the brain wasn't ready for such a task! So when Luna Lovegood was hanging upside down, trying to study, her brain slowed down a bit under so much pressure.

"What in Salazar's name are you DOING?" Draco thought he'd seem some dumb things in his time. He'd seen Potter turn down his friendship, he'd seen Gryffindors outsmarting Slytherins, he'd even read a copy of The Quibbler, and that to him was pretty dumb indeed. Luna Lovegood was one of those that fell into his category of 'Dumb and Stupid People That Need a Good Talking Down To because I'm Draco Malfoy and that's how I work' and for many reasons. Firstly, she upheld The Quibbler as a sort of bible. Secondly, she sided with potter most openly, and thirdly, she never ever gave Draco's insults the time of day. At least the Weasleys gave him some sort of expression of disgust, and this old batty bird never did.

Like now, how when he came upon her hanging in _his_ tree (because his name really was on it, carved in the trunk and all) and began speaking with a tone of voice that inferred she was doing something ridiculous, she only stared.

Then she sort of, tilted her head, then she closed one eye as if that would help her see him better. It apparently didn't because then she switched eye and then went back to both eyes being open, staring staring staring!

"Well!" he asked, impatient and unnerved by her wordless reaction. Soon she was leaning up and grabbing the branch she was hanging from with her small hands. She shifted her feet and let them drop so she was hanging right side up, at least. Her face was red as a cherry from all that blood and stayed that way from the sting of the cold air.

"Studying." She had finally answered, just as she let go of the branch and fell to the earth. For a moment, Luna thought herself much like Alice...except the end to her fall that came quicker than Alice's, and she was sure hers wasn't nearly as graceful. She wobbled a bit, and if the branch had been truly too high she might've fallen and hurt a foot, perhaps.

"Studying? You were... stay out of _my_ tree and study in your own, Loony!" Most people would laugh at someone for such a proclamation. His tree? Even with his name on it, it wasn't his tree at all! However, this was Draco and Draco was never laughed at by anyone who mattered. He was very ready to point out his name in the trunk if she protested.

She didn't protest, much to his dismay.

"Our tree, you mean." Then she left without another word and with long far off glances to her left. He didn't follow her or take the time to make a good insult. He was suddenly very curious as to what she meant by 'Our' tree. He quickly found out when he looked to where he carved his name.

"Property of Draco Malfoy and... Luna Lovegood!"

Draco spent half an hour trying to take her name off, but he gave up when he realized she must've put some sort of charm on it to keep his magic from working it away. The names were carved into the wood together for good. As he made way back to the castle with a deeply set grown and glare, he ignored the faint voice in the back of his head. The one that said: "_Oh **shut up**... you know you like it."_


End file.
